


The Center of Joy

by colazitron



Series: Femmeslash February 2017 [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Noora moves in with Eva. The proximity and domesticity only brings them closer together.A lotcloser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> For anon

Eva’s busy copying Noora’s Spanish homework, so she doesn't notice Isak approach them until he's right by their table, the sudden shadow over her work making her look up. He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

“Hey, Eva,” he says, nodding at her in greeting. His smile so much lighter than before Christmas. Eva feels a little bad she never quite noticed how weighed down he seemed before, but she supposes it all worked out.

“Hi, Isak,” she says, and rolls her eyes when he raises a judgemental eyebrow when he realises what it is she's doing.

“This is why you don't get sixes,” he says.

“I don't care,” she assures him, grinning when it makes Noora opposite her laugh.

“Anyway. Noora, I just wanted to let you know I'll be at Even's over the weekend. You can have the room. I put your sheets on this morning,” Isak says.

_Noora’s sheets?_ Eva looks up with a frown to see Noora sigh with relief written all over her face.

“Oh, thank god. Eskild’s been going on about going out all week, I really didn't want to spend another night with his fucking as my sleep soundtrack. You're a lifesaver,” she says.

She and Isak share a commiserating laugh, and then Isak takes a step back.

“Well, have a good weekend. Make Eva study, she needs it,” he says.

“I thought you said ‘good weekend’?” Eva calls after him, but he ignores her. When Eva turns back to Noora, she's got a happy little smile playing around her lips that Eva can't help but laugh at.

“Why on Earth do you have your own sheets for Isak's bed?” Eva asks.

Noora sighs deeply, shoulders drooping. “I sleep out on the couch usually, but Eskild is quite… loud, when he has company, so then I drag my mattress out in front of Isak's room, you know how it's at the end of the hall? It's just the furthest away from the others. So when Isak's not there he lets me stay in his room. Having a door to close is a blessing, Eva.”

“What the fuck?” Eva asks, eyebrows up by her hairline.

Noora laughs. “I know, right? Isak is such a softie, really, I get now why you were close with him when you were with Jonas. Once he almost tripped over me outside his door when he went to the bathroom in the middle of the night and dragged me into bed with them when he realised what was going on.”

“Okay, I want to know all about that in a minute, but what I meant is – what the fuck, you still haven't sorted the room situation at your flat?” Eva says.

“What's there to sort, Eva? There's four people to a three bedroom apartment! They're letting me stay till I find somewhere else to live,” Noora explains with a shrug.

“So come stay with me!” Eva says. “I'm sure mum won't mind.”

“I can't do that. I can't just stay at yours indefinitely,” Noora protests.

“We'll rent you the guest room. No one ever uses it anyway. I'll talk to mum about it. You'll pay rent and we'll pool for groceries and such,” Eva suggests with a shrug, and then adds, with a sly smile, “You'll have a door.”

Noora laughs. “A door does sound heavenly.”

 

Noora spends the weekend sleeping in Isak's room, but she spends Sunday night in Eva's guest room – in _her_ new room.

 

“This is going to be great,” Eva says Monday morning as they sit on the bus together.

“Maybe you'll get sick of me,” Noora protests, but she's smiling, so Eva hopes she doesn't really believe that. Sick of Noora. As if. Eva misses her when they separate for whichever lessons they don't share – she can't imagine ever not wanting her around. Of course there are days when one just generally can't be bothered with any member of the human race, but that's what doors are for.

“I will not get sick of you,” Eva promises.

 

She doesn't.

What she does is possibly worse. She falls in love with her.

 

On Valentine's Day, Noora invites Vilde, Sana, and newly-single-and-pretending-not-to-be-sad Chris over and they bake cookies together, decorating them with about as much tact and finess as they did the Christmas tree ornaments at Vilde's kosegruppa get-together. There's altogether too much talk of dicks, and dicks being cut off various boys who deserve it (all of them, they end up agreeing on), but they're all giggling and having fun together, and Eva can't help staring at Noora and thinking, _'Wow, she planned this just to make us happy'_.

 

Two weeks later, Eva fails three tests, and Isak gently offers to study with her, with absolutely none of the usual mocking. Noora is a steady presence by her side as she makes herself accept, and then links their arms as she guides Eva out of the school building. She lets her cry on the tram and doesn't make her feel silly about it, and cooks her favourite food that night. Then she curls up around Noora in her bed, and they fall asleep like that, with Eva save and sound in Noora's embrace.

 

They decide to do spring cleaning on the 21 st  of March, and Noora pulls her hair back into half a bun, puts on old sweats and a loose t-shirt, and starts dancing around the house to Justin Bieber. Eva can't understand how any human being could possibly look so radiant with yellow rubber gloves up to their elbows while they scrub a bathtub, but Noora does. She… glows. Eva keeps catching her breath, dizzy and giddy with Noora's good mood.

 

Every day Eva wakes up and she and Noora meet in the kitchen, both sleep rumpled, though Eva more so, to have breakfast together. Noora will give her a hug, or Eva will put her head on Noora's shoulder as they wait for their coffee to brew, or they'll just stand there, arms touching. They sit opposite each other at the small table, so they can talk more easily, and their feet bump together so frequently they don't even bother apologising anymore. Eva probably couldn't get away with pretending to accidentally hook her ankle with Noora's, but she's caught in the fantasy every morning anyway. It's all so delightfully domestic, and Eva doesn't know where to put all of her thoughts and feelings.

 

Sometimes, idly, she wonders if this is how Isak felt around Jonas – this wired, elated, confused, absolutely helpless mess of a feeling. How does one even go about dealing with a crush on their best friend? Especially when _living with_ said best friend? When you have to deal with them first thing in the morning, sleep-rumpled and adorable? And after school, annoyed, or happy, or wired, or exhausted? And in the evening, cheeky and pretty and ready to party? Or soft, and warm, and snuggled up next to you in your bed in their leggings and Madrid city print t-shirt?

 

Telling her you're bi is probably a good first step, Eva eventually decides. There's no need to tell Noora she's in love with _her_ , really, but she can let her know she falls in love with girls in general, and maybe… Eva doesn't even know. But maybe step two will present itself once Noora knows.

 

So, one Saturday, lounging about on Noora's bed, Noora's nose buried in a book, and Eva scrolling idly through instagram, she decides that she's going to do it now. They're both relaxed, happy, there's been no drama for a while – it's a good moment.

“Noora?” she says, only briefly glancing away from her phone. Noora doesn't look up. It's just as well. Eva doesn't really want to look at her for this anyway. Instead she looks at her instagram feed, scrolls back up a bit and stares at the picture of Even and him that Isak has posted a few hours ago.

“Hm?” Noora asks back, a little delayed, but it doesn't seem like she's noticed that Eva has spent a bit too long not saying anything.

“I'm bi,” Eva says, still staring at Isak's grin. _If you can do it, I can do it._

The bed shifts, and Eva automatically looks up, catches Noora's eyes.

“Bisexual?” Noora asks, as though there's anything else Eva could've meant.

“Yeah,” Eva confirms anyway.

“Yeah, um, me-- me too,” Noora says.

“Oh,” Eva says.

Noora raises a hand to run through her hair, and the motion lifts the hem of her not-quite-cropped-but-not-full-length-either top. Eva doesn't mean to look, but she does. Noora freezes mid movement, arm up over her head, milky smooth skin on display. Eva feels her cheeks go red when Noora stares at her with wide eyes.

“Eva?” Noora asks, stock still.

Eva feels her heart race in her chest, cheeks hot and palms cold. “Yeah?”

Noora opens her mouth like she wants to say something, licks her lips, opens it again, but no words come out. Eva keeps as still as she can, breathing shallow, every muscle in her body feeling tense, not wanting to risk missing a moment on this.

Turns out it's quite impossible to miss the way Noora gets on her knees and scrambles on top of Eva, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Eva makes a surprised noise, but grabs hold of Noora's face and slots their heads together as well as she can.

“You're so hot, Eva,” Noora whispers in between wet kisses, her lipstick silky on Eva's lips, and just a little waxy on her tongue.

“You too, I like you so much,” Eva whispers back, rolling Noora onto her back and propping herself up above her, leaning in for more kisses before either of them can say anything more. There's no need for words right now, she thinks when Noora sinks her hand into her hair and spreads her thighs to make room for one of Eva's. There are other ways to talk.

 

In the end, step two did present itself quite obviously when Eva told Noora her secret. And so did step three (a date), step four (lots of dates), and step five (a girlfriend).

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts for Femmeslash February on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
